Shhh!
by degrassilovely
Summary: Eli and Clare have sex while Eli's parents are right downstairs. Clare has never been taught how to shut up...


Eli and Clare were making out on his bed. He already had his shirt off but Clare still had her clothes on. Eli's parents were downstairs so when she came he told her she had to be quiet. They had been getting intimate for about a month or so.

Eli pulled back from the kiss and simply gazed at her.

"I want you back." She whispered. He rekindled the kiss and she deepened it. Clare wrapped her arm around his neck and he pulled back, biting her lip. He moved down her stomach looking at her as he tugged at her shorts and underwear. She lifted her legs up so he could slide it off. He rekindled the kiss and tugged on her lip, causing his length to rub against her. Clare let out a whimper in response. He sat her up and tug at her shirt. He took it off and unclasped the bra as he kissed her. They were still sitting up kissing, Clare began to touch herself needing to ease the tension but Eli laid her back down causing her fingers to pull out. He didn't waste any time in attacking her breasts. He gave it a long suck as Clare looked down at him. He moved to the other one giving the same exact treatment.

"Good?"

She looked at her breast and pointed to the right one, "More."

"More." Eli smirked and took her right breast in for a long suck. He looked at her as he mouth was attached to her breasts and she smiled down at him. He gave it another suck.

"Again." Clare said.

"Which one?" Eli questioned.

She pointed down at the same breast, "More." She held the back of his head as he sucked on her breasts tugging at the nipple. He did it once more to the other breast pulling back.

"Good?"

"Yes." She whispered. Eli smirked and captured her lips again but just for a bit. She broke the kiss, looked down at his shorts trying to unbutton them.

"Don't zip it." Eli said.

"Huh?"

"You're gonna zip my dick in." Clare giggled as Eli captured her lips in. His pants were unbuttoned now; she pulled his length out of his boxers and stroked it. They weren't kissing anymore; they were staring at each other, centimeters away from each other's face as she stroked him a bit faster.

"You ready?" Eli whispered. She nodded in response. Eli hopped off the bed and was busy getting undressed and searching for condoms. Clare lied on the bed and stroked herself a bit, softly. She whimpered to herself until Eli came back to the bed.

Eli rekindled the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Eli sucked on her neck while she was busy putting his length inside of her. She instantly moaned as soon as he was fully in her.

"Ohhh." She moaned.

"Shhh." Eli whispered considering his parents.

Clare held her legs wide open as Eli pushed deeply and moved in her, "Ahhh, oh Eli."

"Shh." He whispered in her ear again.

"Ahh, Oh god." She moaned as he continued to move inside of her, his face nuzzled in her neck.

"God, Ahh, Eli." She lowly moaned

"Shhh, babe please." Eli breathed in her ear. She clawed at his back as he moved inside of her. She gripped his shoulders as he picked up the pace a bit, "Ahh, Oh god, Mmmm." She moaned. He moved from her neck and looked down at her as he thrusted faster causing her not to be able to hold in her moans. She gripped his hips as he moved faster.

"Ahh, Ahh." Her breathing began to hitch and the moans growing louder.

"Shhh." He said again moving a bit faster. She gripped the pillow that was under her head and bit her lip, trying to fulfill Eli's order. He stopped moving for a bit and captured her lips again, biting her bottom lip, pulling back.

He began to thrust again and he looked down at her. She tried to kiss him to silence her moans but she couldn't control it. Eli pulled out of her as she whimpered.

"I want you to ride me." Eli said pulling her up. Clare bit her lip as she sat up fully. Eli lied down as Clare climbed on top of him.

"You have to be in the middle of the bed." She said turning him.

"Here?" He asked.

"Yeah." She aligned his length with her center and pushed it in her. She instantly moaned at the friction moving back and forth, "Ahh, Oh my god." She moaned. She bit her lip again trying to quiet the moan as Eli guided her by gripping her hips.

"It feels really good." She whispered. She leaned down to him kissing him as she moved a bit faster. She moaned in his mouth.

She gripped the sheets above his head as she moaned when Eli thrusted his hip up, "Shh please." He whispered stopping his movements.

"I can't."

"Try please." She nodded as Eli gripped her hips moving her faster on top of him. She bit her lip as soft moans fell from them. She kissed him and moaned as he pulled at her lip. She sat up fully in his lap and moved on top of him, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, oh god." She moaned. She moved slowly but deeply on him. She now began to move up and down slowly on him.

"Oh fuck." Eli softly moaned. She moved faster on top of him straight on his lap. "Ahh, Eli." She arched her back, holding her head back as she continued to move up and down.

Eli pulled her back down to him to kiss her so he could shut her moans up because she was not evidently not doing it on her own. She slowly moved on him, but his length was deep enough in her where it was still intense. She gripped his face with her hands as she continued to moan in the kiss.

He gripped her hips again controlling her movements, making her continue at a slow pace. She tugged at his hair as he broke the kiss and began to suck on her breast.

"Oh my gosh." She strung out. She bit her lip practically breaking the skin as Eli pulled her hips closer to him and bit on her breast.

She felt her stomach clenching as she grew close. "Ohh Eli…"

He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her, "You're close?"

She bit her lip and nodded. He gripped her hips harder and moved her faster. She arched her back and her head fell back.

"Ahhh." She screamed as she released and he released right after. She smiled down at him as he took his breast in her mouth. He looked up at her, smirking against her breast as he tugged on the nipple pulling back.

"You're loud as hell I hope you know that."

She blushed giving him a chaste kiss, "It's hard to control my moans with your dick inside me." Eli smirked and captured her lips against as they cuddled themselves to sleep.

**Review (;**


End file.
